I think of you
by Laure1
Summary: « Je comprends que tu veuilles vivre quelque chose de plus fort, Haley. C’est pour ça que je n’arrête pas de courir mais moi, je n’ai jamais eu quelqu’un qui m’attendait à la maison » Mais les paroles réconfortantes de sa sœur ne la calmaient pas pour aut


**I THINK OF YOU**

On dit toujours Nathan souffre du départ d'Haley mais jamais la série n'a évoqué ses sentiments à elle, excepté qu'elle jalousait Chris et sa chance de réussir et quand on l'a voit pleuré quand Nathan lui pose un ultimatum. Je vais tenter d'imaginer ce qu'elle a pu ressentir.

Les phrases entre « … » sont tiré de la série, c'est-à-dire c'est de vrai répliques entre Nathan/Haley ou bien de Taylor/Haley ou autre.  
Et la chanson en gras centrée et une chanson de Saya « Je pense à toi » qui durant ma fic sera écrite au fur et à mesure par Haley !  
Bonne lecture

Chap.1 :   
« Si tu en as vraiment envie pars en tournée mais si tu t'en vas c'est fini ! » cette simple phrase résonnait dans sa tête … en boucle… Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, à un autre moment. Elle aurait très bien pu penser à ce moment où l'on lui a proposé la chance de sa vie, ou bien à son mariage, aux diverses promesses que Nathan lui a faite, mais nan, elle repensait juste à cette ultimatum. La musique ou lui … Sa musique ou son mariage … Sa carrière ou son amour…  
Elle était allongée sur son lit, en pleurs. Son regard perdu dans le vide, errait des différents cadres au radio réveil sans se fixer, sans jamais vraiment regarder réellement quoi que ce soit. Son cœur lui disait de partir, sa tête de rester.  
Sa sœur entra dans la pièce discrètement, elle s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule  
« Je comprends que tu veuilles vivre quelque chose de plus fort, Haley. C'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de courir mais moi, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui m'attendait à la maison »   
Mais les paroles réconfortantes de sa sœur ne la calmaient pas pour autant, la seule raison qu'elle avait de rester ne lui suffisait pas ou seulement pas assez, elle avait mal. Mal que Nathan ne croit pas en elle, de devoir en une heure prendre une décision qui allait changé toute sa vie. Elle ne savait pas si partir était le bon choix mais si Nathan ne croyait pas elle, quelles raisons avaient-elle de rester ?  
Elle voulait réussir sa vie, son couple … elle ne voulait pas juste l'un ou l'autre non, elle voulait avoir le droit aux deux.  
Son regard se porta de nouveau vers le réveil, elle savait que dans moins d'une heure, elle aurait à prendre une décision. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas laquelle ? Pourtant à peine sa sœur eût-elle quitté la pièce qu'elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et aperçut le petit bracelet que Nathan lui avait offert. Son tout premier cadeau, les mots que Nathan lui avait alors dit lui revient en tête « Tiens, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas de cadeaux »

**Non, tu ne peux pas m'attendre  
J'ai encore trop à apprendre**

Nan, elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire ça, il lui avait offert un toit, sa vie, son âme et par-dessus tout son cœur. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui, il ne lui offrait pas une occasion de rester ou plutôt une occasion de revenir si elle voulait partir. Nan, aujourd'hui, il ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Ce concert… cette tournée … la musique… C'était une chance… sa chance à elle, il ne pouvait pas la priver de ça, tout comme, elle ne voulait pas se priver de lui.  
Taylor retourna dans la chambre.  
- Alors Haley ?  
Cette dernière jouait avec le bracelet, le passant autour de son poignet puis l'enlevant, recommençant ainsi ce même geste plusieurs fois.  
Elle sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, jetant un regard rapide vers l'ordinateur portable qui était ouvert. Elle vit que Chris tentait de la contacter, son message lui indiquait l'heure exacte du car et qu'il venait de lui prendre un billet.  
Elle jeta sans s'en rendre compte un coup d'œil à la pendule, et se rendit que dans 30min le car serait parti avec ou sans elle, elle avait moins de 30min pour décider de son avenir.  
Elle posa le bracelet sur la table du couloir où une lampe était jonchée et sortit rapidement un sac.  
Taylor la regarda faire sans intervenir. Haley s'activait à prendre quelques affaires qui pourraient lui être utiles alors de son voyage sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Quand Haley eut fermé son sac, elle se retourna vers sa sœur.  
- Tu es certaine ? demanda Taylor sachant que sa sœur ne prenait sans doute pas la meilleure décision à son actif. Mais après tout, les erreurs faisaient parti de la vie.  
- Nan ! balbutia Haley. Je ne sais plus qui je suis ? Mais je veux vivre autre chose et pas toute ma vie être la femme de M. Scott, je ne veux pas d'étiquettes et encore moins de regrets.  
- Je te comprends Haley mais tu es sure de vouloir tout perdre pour la musique. J'ai compris une chose grâce à toi, la fuite n'arrange rien, tes problèmes seront toujours là quand tu reviendras… Tôt ou tard tu devras affronter Nathan.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre parler comme ça un jour, Taylor.  
- Faut croire que la sagesse est aussi héréditaire. N'oublie pas, partout où tu iras tu emporteras Tree Hill avec toi.  
- A bientôt Taylor !  
- Haley… Tu es Haley James Scott, une Rock Star murmura sa sœur tandis que Haley quittait l'appartement. Fait attention à toi.  
- Taylor ? Dis à Nathan … nan, ne lui dis rien du tout ! Juste que je suis partie.

**Oh nan, Tu n'as même pas idée comme j'ai envie de rester**

Elle quitta ainsi l'appartement avec un simple sac, emportant 17 ans de sa vie. Se demandant où était Nathan à l'heure actuelle, s'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit ou si … elle secoua la tête refusant de penser encore à lui.

**Non, tu sais même les anges sont quelquefois un peu étrange**

Elle devait être forte, au moins jusqu'à New York pour avoir le courage de quitter Tree Hill et pas faire demi-tour pour courir se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de son idiot mari, de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle savait que monter de ce bus allait lui demander bien plus de force que de passer la porte, se demandant encore et toujours si ce rêve en valait réellement la peine.  
La peur cependant commençait à la paralyser, peur de faire le mauvais choix, peur de suivre la mauvaise voie, peur de perdre son mari, peur de quitter Tree Hill. Oui, elle avait peur de partir mais aussi de rester. Elle ne savait pas réellement quelle serait le bon choix mais quoiqu'il advienne, elle savait que rien ne serait comme avant. Nathan ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon et elle ne pourrait plus le voir de la même façon.  
En lui imposant ce simple choix, il venait de trahir toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites.  
« Je te promets une chose, Haley quoiqu'il arrive tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour te protéger. Je te le jures, je serai toujours là pour te protéger, toujours. »  
Alors pourquoi Nathan n'était-il pas là aujourd'hui ? Encore une promesse qu'il venait de sacrifier, encore une parole en l'air.  
Elle arriva à hauteur de la gare. Chris l'attendait sur le quai, il s'avança vers elle.  
- Je savais que tu viendrais s'écria-t-il en prenant son sac.  
- Comment as-tu pu en être aussi sur alors que je ne l'étais pas y a 1min à peine ? c'est mes pieds qui m'ont amené …  
- Nan, Haley c'est ton cœur. Tu es née pour chanter …  
Elle continua son chemin, le regard perdu dans le vide puis résignée elle monta dans le bus.

**Ecoute-moi pour la dernière fois**

Elle s'étonna que personne n'occupe le bus, de même que le chauffeur ne lui demanda même pas son billet. Il lui adressa juste un sourire, elle continua son chemin et s'installa vers le milieu côté vitre.  
Elle apposa sa tête contre la vitre, ferma les yeux. Des nœuds nouaient son estomac. Chris arriva derrière elle, posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Haley …  
- Où sont les passagers ? demanda-t-elle doutant d'elle-même et des intentions de Chris.  
- Haley … on est des stars … finit les voyages en bus minable. Maintenant, on aura un bus rien que a nous …  
- Des stars ? mais Chris redescend sur Terre, on est personne !  
- Non, Haley on est des artistes … Si tu veux savoir, le bus est pour Michelle Branch, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mais, une chose est sure c'est que tu as eu raison… Mme Scott ! rajouta-t-il après une longue pause.  
Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour laisser la douleur passait. Comme si, le simple fait qu'on lui rappelle ce petit détail était une réelle torture pour elle.  
- Nathan balbutia-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
Elle se leva d'un seul coup et s'apprêta à descendre du bus.

**Non, je ne t'aime pas, je t'adore**

A suivre ...

Je précise c'est la vie d'Haley qd elle part avec Chris de la façon d'où je la vois. Je m'inspire des détails qu'elle dit dans la série pour écrire cette fic, amis ça reste comme même de la pure fiction ( peut-être proche de leur réalité )  
Donnez un avis


End file.
